Joker
by Erzs
Summary: La segunda guerra a terminado y ahora lo tiene rendido a sus pies. RuPru. Songfic de Vocaloid.


Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece, son de sus respectivos dueños.  
Reto Fanfictionero Día 16.  
Solo yo trato de escribir de un fandom en el que llevo fuera dos años así que probablemente este OoC, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero les guste.  
Canción: Joker de Vocaloid (Versión de Gakupo)

* * *

Prusia fue quien se había presentado ante él. De rodillas, sus manos encadenadas como un prisionero más. Completamente debilitado, rendido. Tal como era de esperarse tras la derrota que él y su hermano habían sufrido a manos de su ejército. Derrota tras la cual, él mismo se hubiera entregado como prisionero, tal vez en espera de un mejor trato para su gente, tal vez porque sabía lo débil que podía ser ante él.

Su cabello blanco teñido en rojo por la sangre de sus habitantes, por la sangre propia, parecía combinar perfectamente con sus ojos. A pesar de estar tan abatido, su belleza no parecía haberse mermado ni un poco.

 _Lo amaba._

—He venido a hacer un trato contigo.

— ¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué querría hacer un trato contigo? Ahora que te tengo rendido ante mí y que pudiera obtener lo que quisiera de ti sin problemas.

Rusia lo vio levantar el rostro, el miedo y la duda en sus ojos. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, cómo sus opciones se agotaban. Sonrió, sabiendo lo divertido que esto iba a ser. Era hora de empezar el juego.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sabes que no tengo completa autoridad con respecto al perdonarte, o a tus camaradas. Aunque creo que no es eso lo que buscas, ¿O sí?

Lo miró asentir, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Debes estar muy preocupado por tus ciudadanos, por tu hermano, ¿No es así?

Lo vio asentir nuevamente, atreviéndose a hablar finalmente.

—No… Se lo que hemos hecho. Por eso me he entregado. Yo soy quien merece el mayor castigo.

Rusia no podía disimular la emoción en su rostro al oír tales palabras después de tanto tiempo esperándolo. Verlo caer lentamente en su trampa era de lo más exquisito.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y qué castigo sería ese? Sabes, para poder convencer al resto de mis "aliados" se necesitan más que palabras de tu parte. Y si los convenciera ¿Qué habría para mí en todo esto?

Prusia lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, lleno de frustración. Rusia ya sabía que es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Pero solo quería oírlo decírselo en voz alta, caer aún más bajo de lo que había hecho.

—… Yo.

— ¿Huh? Creo que no te he oído bien. Repítelo.

— ¡Dije que yo, maldito sádico! Me rendiré ante ti. Puedes tomar mi territorio, tomarme a mí. Pero deja a West fuera de esto. Deja a mi gente irse.

Rusia se levantó de su silla, acercándose lentamente hacia su prisionero, la sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer de sus labios, y parecía crecer, transformarse en una especie de mueca extraña a cada paso que daba.

— ¿Por qué haces esto tan fácil? Eso no es divertido. Pero, ¿Sabes? Me alegró. Si simplemente te hubieras rendido a los demás no te tendría para mí. Mío.

Se acercó más, inclinándose para quedar frente a él. Tomando su barbilla con su mano enguantada, la sangre derramándose en el cuero negro. Una combinación tentadora.

Acercó sus labios a los suyos, presionando con sus dedos para que abriera la boca y poder saborear la combinación de su saliva y su sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por esto? ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado? Y ahora era suyo. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Se alejó, tomando una bocanada de aire. Prusia por su parte se apartó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Comprendiendo que el pacto estaba hecho y su destino estaba sellado.

—Si vivirás aquí es mejor que te den una habitación propia. Después de todo, ya no eres un prisionero, ahora eres mi sirviente, –sonrió, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con la lengua. —Tengo una junta urgente con mis "Aliados" así que volveré más tarde.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi gente? ¡Tú dijiste…!

—Yo no dije nada. Tú fuiste el que lo pensó. Voy a hablar con ellos y la dejarán fácil a tu hermano. Pero, ¿Tu gente? Ellos me pertenecen, a mí y mi general. Tú sabes cómo es esto, ¿No? Si mi general lo dice, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, solo seguimos órdenes. Aunque no te preocupes, no harán nada que ustedes no hubieran hecho.

— ¡Eres un maldito! –Prusia se levantó rápidamente, intentando usar la cadena entre sus manos como arma.

El ruso lo detuvo con la misma velocidad, tomando las cadenas de las esposas y arrojándolo al piso. Sin darle la mínima oportunidad de defenderse, demostrando que no era ninguna amenaza para él.

—Ah, me alegra saber que aun conservas tu espíritu de batalla, sería muy aburrido de otro modo. –se sacudió ambas manos en su abrigo, sonriendo alegremente. —Como dije antes, alguien vendrá a escoltarte a tu nueva habitación. No me esperes despierto, –sonrió, inocente. Como un niño atrapado en una travesura en busca de perdón.

Como si esto solo fuera un juego para él.

Salió con sus botas por la puerta que Prusia hubiera entrado antes. Sin dignarse a bajar la mirada para verlo en el suelo.

Después de todo, al fin era suyo y lo vería todo lo que quisiera. El juego apenas acababa de iniciar.

* * *

Pues eso, OoC. Pero me gusto el resultado. Surgio luego de leer la pagina de Wikipedia sobre la disolución de Prusia y lo cruel que fue el ejército ruso en esa zona. Se que no es la fuente más confiable, pero fue una lectura interesante...  
Gracias por leer~


End file.
